The Princess of the Moon
by mecury.ededrap
Summary: Apakah aku dapat berharap lebih di kehidupanku yang sekarang? Tolong jawab aku..? Jika aku hanya dapat melihat dunia hanya dalam penjara ini... Aku mmungkin akan pergi... Pergi dari kenyataan hidupku yang kejam...
1. Prolog

The princess of the Moon

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Writer : Me

Warning: Typo and OOC

Hah, aku pengen minta maaf sama minna-san, Karena udah ngecewain kalian. Sebaga gantinya, cury mw persmbahin cerita lagi ne. Tapi, maklumin aja kalau ada typonya yeah. Alna Cury itu manusia tak sempurna.

Cury lagi rindu nie buat cerita lagi. Alna, selama ini Cury sibuk banget. Jadi, gak punya inspiasi dalam pengembangan cerita. Nah, ini ceritanya terinspirasi waktu Cury liat permainan Warcraft. Minnna-san pada tahu gak?. Yang ada pangeran Arthas itu louh. Hahahah.

Tapi, kayaknya gak nyambung banget yah. Yah udah gak usah banyak cengcong. Dan saya akan mulai cerita ini.

Happy Reading

* * *

Prolog

* * *

Hinata POV

_Selalu tersiksa akan kebimbangan dan keterbatasan_

_Mengecup lubang waktu yang berjalan _

_Ingin kuat dan mendapat Pujian_

_Melupakan segala ambisi dan tantangan_

Aku Hyuga Hinata, putri dari Hiashi Hyuga, kehidupanku yang bisa di bilang memprihatinkan seakan meraupkan emosiku. Sudah 15 tahun kehidupanku dan kalian harus tahu bahwa di 15 tahun itu aku di telantarkan oleh ayahku.

Sejak dari bayi yang merah, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang Ayah. Sementara itu, Ibuku meninggal ketika umurku 12 tahun. Ayahku memang kejam sekali, dia telah memukuli ibuku yang sakit-sakitan karena tidak membuat makanan. Bahkan setelah kematian ibupun dia tidak pernah menangisinya.

Sementara aku yang lemah ini hanya dapat terdiam dan tak bergeming ketika ayah melempar pedangnya ke arahku. Sungguh aku menyesal telah hidup di dunia ini.

Apalah dayaku sebagai seorang perempuan ?.Apa aku akan terus hidup dalam kebimbangan ini?Apa aku akan menghabiskan masa depanku di gubuk tua ini?.

_Sinar Mentari Pagi akan Datang_

_Aku yakin dan percaya_

_Bahwa Dunia tidak akan sekejam itu_

Mata lavenderku yang bisa di bilang unik ini menutup dengan rapat. Rasa damai menyelimutiku di saat aku mulai masuk ke dalam mimpiku. Mimpi dimana saat aku akan mengeluarkan segala fantasy yang takkan mungkin dapat terjadi.

Besoknya….

Sinar matahari menuusuk kelopak mataku secara tidak langsung. Bau anyir yang sangat luar biasa baunya membangunkanku dari alam mimpi. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi dan aku takkan pernah menangisi apa yang telah aku perbuat. Karena itu adalah pembalasanku kepadanya. Dia yang telah membunuh ibuku.

_Mustahilkah jika aku menjadi seperti Matahari_

_Mustahilkah jika aku dapat tegak berdiri_

_Bukan hanya menjadi beban baginya_

Aku berjalan dari ranjangku mengambil baju dan keluar dari rumah itu. Rumah yang penuh derita dan penyiksaan yang sangat berat. Ku tumpahkan minyak tanah di sekitarannya dan membuat api yang besar untuk membakar gubuk tersebut dan juga orang sialan yang ada di dalamnya.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang paling aku tunggu-tunggu, tak ada lagi yang dapat menghalangiku. Racauan kemenangan atas hasil keberanianku selama ini tertanam dan muncul kembali dalam memoriku. Senyum bangga tak lepas dari wajahku. Dan hatiku hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat yang sangat aku banggakan.

"Aku telah membunuhmu Hiashi Hyuga"

Hah, apa kalian mau mengatakan aku gila?. Silahkan saja, bahkan di bilang orang paling idiotpun aku tenang saja. Yang penting aku dapat bebas kemana pun aku mau, menyentuh langit biru, memijak tanah dan bahkan merasakan semilir angin.

Kain yang berisi baju kumalku aku buang di saat aku melewati sungai. Aku bahkan membuang segala barang pemberian ibu. Ini di karenakan aku ingin melupakan masa laluku. Dan, yah, aku Bukan Hyuga Hinata si lemah lagi. Tapi, aku akan menamakan diriku…

Hinata Hyuga sang penakluk dunia…

Normal POV

Gadis itu masih berdiri dengan tenangnya. Terlihat pandanganya mengarah pada awan yang mulai menggelap dan petir yang mulai menggelegar. Kemudian, dia kembali berjalan sesaat setelah setetes air mata jatuh dari pipinya.

Langkah puyeng dan tak tentu arah setia ia lakukan. Wajahnya sangatlah pucat dan tidak menunjukkan tanda kehidupan. Dan pada akhirnya dia pun terjatuh pada jurang gelap yang berada di depannya.

Sementara itu….

Negara Elf adalah Negara yang sangat suci. Ini di karenakan merekalah bangsa abadi yang hidupnya selalu di sertai para dewa. Elf bisa juga di bilang dengan bangsa peri. Letaknya dari perbatasan dunia manusia adalah sangat dekat dan itulah sebabnya mereka selalu mennyembunyikan diri mereka di balik udara yang tipis.

"Nona…, saya melihat di areal perbatasan terdapat keanehan yang sangat mistis,,!"

Seorang pasukan elf yang merupakan kepercayaan dari sang nona membungkuk hormat dan menceritakan keanehan yang di dapatnya.

"Apa maksudmu..!"

"Nona, ada seorang gadis yang dapat menembus jurang yang kita buat… Bahkan dia selamat!"

"Dimana dia sekarang…!"

"Dia sedang di periksa oleh tuan, Nona..!"

"Segera bawa gadis itu dan juga bawa hasil pemeriksaan yang di lakukan oleh Murl..!"

"Baik Nona…"

Sang kepercayaan pun pergi meninggalkan sang Nona berwibawa yang sedang tersenyum simpil

"Putriku….. Apakah dia putriku?"

TBC

* * *

Maaf Minna-san... Waktu aku update cerita yang pertama terlalu terburuburu, sehingga seperti ini. Jadi, maaf bila telah mengecewakan kalian. terimakasih... :D


	2. Chapter 1

The princess of the Moon

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Writer : Me

Warning: Typo and OOC

Hah, pada akhirnya aku dapat mengupdate cerita ini secara prematur. Cury, mendapatkan banyak halangan untuk membuat cerita ini. Ini di akibatkan karena pekerjaan rumah dan sekola Cury sangat banyak. Jadi, bagi para readers yang gak sabar langsung aja.

Happy Reading

* * *

Chapter 1 : Siapakah Aku?

* * *

Hinata POV

Gelap, aku merasakan kegelapan yang mendera area wajah dan tubuhku. Aku tak dapat bergerak dan kaku. Mengapa begini jadinya? Apa memang benar aku ini adalah orang yang selalu menderita?. Apa aku tak dapat melihat matahari lagi?. Kami-sama apa yang akulakukan ini salah?. Tolong jawab aku kami-sama.

End Hinata POV

Wanita berambut Violet dan memiliki bola mata putih menatap sendu sesosok gadis yang sangat kumal dan berantakan. Disekujur tubuhnya, terdapat bekas lebam yang memenuhi semua bagian tubuhnya. Tatapan khawatir masih di jatuhkan wanita tersebut kepada sang gadis yang kini sedang di rawar oleh Murl. Cahaya hijau natural yang keluar tangan sang Murl mengarah kepada dada sang gadis yang sedag terbaring lemah. Keringat yang sudah mengucur membuktikan bahwa salah satu makhluk ajaib ini sudah bekerja keras sebisanya. Dan, hasilnya adalah detak jantung yang semula sudah minus sekarang sudah berdetak dengan baik.

"Murl Syeh Azuader mal ev res merweryah?" (Mur Syeh Azuader bagaimana keadaan sang putri?'

"Shan'Do merweryah une mrizah sande feguto magaily"(Yang Mulia,Putri kita sudah baikan."

"Murl Syeh Azuader inier une..!" (Murl Syeh Azuader tinggalkan kami)

"Aila Shan'Do nie..Shan'Do ederia marweyah souna mersa?"(ya Yang mulia.. Apakah yang Mulia akan mengobati putri?"

"Aila Murl" (Ya Murl)

"Shan'Do Marweryah ver sen mal exserty merware..! Shan'Do isouna merwaryah geryuta seseri markudei.."(yang Mulia, putri memiliki sakit parah. Jika Yang Mulia inigin mengobatinya hati-hatilah).

"Aila Murl"

Murl Syeh Azuarder, sang tabib elf, segera meninggalkan Yang Mulianya yang sudah beada di tempatnya tadi. Murl adalah sosok makhluk elf yang sangat hebat dalam hal medis. Namun, dia memiliki kelemahan yaitu tak memiliki stamina yang kuat. belum lagi kaum Murl adalah orang-orang yang sudah keriput dan tak berumur pendek. Kini, si Tabib segera pergi dari istana dengan cepat menuju rumahnya untuk meracik obat bagi sang putri.

"marweyah uzure... Yetya Murl...QueMerty" (Demi Putri ... Murl akan meracik obat... Yang Mujarab)

Semmentara itu, sang ratu dari elf sedang memulai atraksinya. Dia mulai mengeluarkan sinar ungu tepat di dada sang gadis sambil beromat-kamit tidak jelas.. Tak seperti Murl, kekuatan kali ini, sangatlh hebat. Sampai sang Putri itu membelalakka matanya karena kelebihan kekuatan. Mata lavender yang selama ini sendu mulai mengeluarkan aura lembut. Juga rambut Lavendernya yang memanjang. panjang sekali sampai menutupi wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang kembali,Putriku..!"

Hinata POV

Apa yang terjadi denganku?. Aku merasa seseorang memberikanku kekuatan yang berlebihan. Apa aku sudah meninggalkan dunia ini?. Siapa aku?. Apakah aku seorang wanita?. Siapa namaku?. Dimana Ini?. Aku mendengar suara halus yang sangat asing masuk ke dalam pendengaranku. Entah mengapa indraku berfungsi dengan sungguh luar biasa. Aku berusaha melihat sekelilingku dengan susah payah. Ini diakibatkan cahaya silau yang ada di depanku.

"Siapa Kau...?"

"Namaku, Tyrande Whisperwind, aku adalah penguasa Elf. Dan, kau adalah putriku, kau masuk ke perbatasan negara sewaktu kau jatuh ke Jurang.."

"Oh... apa itu benar?"

"Ya...Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa baik?"

Wanita yang berada di depanku ini mulai menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi seluruh wajah dan juga tubuhku. Dan, akhirnya, aku dapat melihat jelas sesosok wanita cantik yang berada di depanku. Dia menggunakan tiara besar yang terbuat dari perak yang sangat mengkilat. Wah, aku sangat kagum padanya.

Aku di suruh olehnya untuk tidur dan istirahat yang pastinya aku iyakan. Karena memang tubuhku juga merasa sangat lelah. Aku berusaha menutup dua mata lavenderku, tapi sangatlah sulit, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan hanya sekedar berbaring. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, sebuah ruangan yang sangat natural terbuat dari kayu ek yang kuat dan terkesan mewah. Baru pertama kali inilah aku melihat ruangan secantik ini.

"Marweryah... merkuinse der soqia..!"

Aku tersentak mendengar sebuah bahasa yang sangat asing. Dan pada saat aku melihat ke samping, tampaklah makhluk pendek dan juga tua memberikan sebotol cairan berwarna merah pekat.

"Kwermyaily?" (Apa ini?)

Eh,apa yang aku bilang tadi? Aku merasa aku tidak pernah mempelajari bahasa yang tadi aku ucapkan kepada sang makhluk mungil ini. Aku takut dan bingung. Aku tidak mau di sini. Aku tak bisa lihat matahari lagi aku...!

"Murl, Yetya Uzure ... xe Marweyah..!"

Apa yang di katakannya?. Ya Tuhan,jika seandainya aku dapat mengetahui apa yang dia katakan, tolonglah aku Kami-sama.

"Dia meracik obat itu untukmu Yang Mulia ..!"

"Sia..!"

Pertanyaanku terpotong saat seseorang menimpaku dengan tubuhnya. Yang aku lihat pada saat ini adalah wajah tampan dan rambut pirang yang melambai-lambai di depanku. Aku melihat sedikit rona merah dari pipinya. Begiitu juga denganku. Memerah bak tomat yang di peras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...?"

"Sebenarnya, aku datang ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu, Yang Mulia. Namun, sepertinya aku terpesona juga dengan kepolosan pikiranmu itu..!"

Apa maksudnya? Dia bahkan tidak menyapaku ataupun menyebutkan namanya. Aku merasa ini adalah hal yang tidak sopan.

"Apa benar kau adalah seorang putri?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmm... Aku merasa kau itu adala seorang penggoda lelaki Hime-chan..."

"Apa maksudmu..!"

"Mulai dari aku mengangkatmu ke sini... Wangi lavender yang menguar dari tubuhmu itu menggodaku untuk menyentuhmu..!"

"Ah... Mesum!"

Posisi kami sudah sangat berbahaya. Wajahnya mulai mendekat, mendekat, mendekat dan mendekat sehingga posisi kepalanya sekarang sudah ada di telingaku.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa aneh saat menatapmu,Yang Mulia. Namaku, Namikaze Naruto, seorang Jendral dan yang juga akan bertugas menjadi penjagamu. Maafkan aku yang Mulia. Tapi, aku merasa aneh disini."

Tangan tannya mulai menarik tanganku untuk di tempelnya ke dadanya. Darahku mendesir saat merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak terkendali.

"Meriolyka Naruto fersoli marweryah..!"  
Aku tersentak saat melihat makhluk kecil itu mulai mengeluarkan sinar Hijau yang membuat Naruto terhempas. Kemudia, dia memberikan cairan merahitu padaku. Segera aku tersenyum dan menerima pemberiannya.

Skip Time

Rambut Indigoku yang sangatlah panjang dan bahkan melebihi sepasang kakiku yang sedang berjalan mulai kotor. Mengapa? Ini di karenakan rambutku terseret di atas tanah yang agak lembab. Tadi, setelah aku meminum obat dari mahkluk lucu itu, aku merasa lebih baik. Menurut informasi dari Naruto aku harus terus meminumnya agar kondisi staminaku kembali normal. Dan tujuan kami sekarang adalah sungai. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari yang agak panas.

"Apakah aku dapat mengangkat rambutmu itu ?"

"Naruto... kita kan sudah mau sampai...Lagi pulla kan sebentar lagi rambutku akan di cuci...! Gak papa dong kotor..!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kembali mereka berjalan. Keheningan dan kecangggungan mulai mememenuhi keduanya. Sehingga, sang Jendral pun mulai membuka percakapan lagi.

"Apa aku bisa mandi bersamamu..?'

"Apakah kau bermaksud mesum kepadaku?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja... Aku mohon!"

"Aku..."

Aku sungguh bingung. Entah mengapa hatiku merasa tak tegaan melihat permohonan dari penjagaku ini. Namun, di satu sisi aku ingin sekali menamparnya akibat ketidak sopananannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengapa apakan mu Hime-chan!"

"Eh... Apa yang kau bilang..? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Hime..?"

"Sejak sekarang..!"

"Huh... ! aku tidak menginginkanmu mandi bersamaku titik! Dan tak ada tapi... Mengerti?"

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Aku sangat kesal. Bayangkan saja seorang lelaki mengajakmu mandi bersama. Apa lagi kan aku seorang putri...! Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh? Hahh... Menyebalkan.

"Hei Hime.. Tunggu aku dong!"

Dan pada saat mulai ada suara yang masuk ke pendengaranku. Aku mulai berlari.

"Aww... Naruto apa yang kau lakukan... Sakit!"

"Hei...! Salah sendiri!'

Rambutku di tarik olehnya. Ya ampun aku lupa. Rambutku itu sangatlah panjang. 20 meter panjangnya. Pantas saja dia gampang menangkapku. Oh Tuhan...

Penjagaku ku mulai menarik rambutku dekat padanya. Wajahnya penuh dengan seringai. Dan, pada akhirnya, aku sudah berada di pelukannya.

"Aku tidak menjamin keselamatanmu... ! Sedangkan aku saja gampang dalam menangkapmu... Apalagi dengan manusia jahat yang mungkin saja akan melecehkanmu...!"

Apa yang dia bilang? Manusia...? Apa aku akan di lecehkan seperti yang dia bilang ?

Aku Takkut...

Tanpa sadar aku mulai memeluknya dan memintanya untuk mandi bersama.

TBC

* * *

Hahahaha...! Di sini masih belum ada konfliknya. Masih permulaan. Jadi hanya sekianlah cerita dari saya yang saya ceritakan pada saat ini. See you in the next chapter. Eh, lupa, Terimakasih para Minna-san yang telah Merevie... Jaaaa :D


End file.
